


开个车

by atatamori



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atatamori/pseuds/atatamori
Summary: 一辆简单、质朴、不搞事的小车车时间线→698后原梗出处→论旁白杀死主角的各种方法约1W字。一篇完。肥肠肥肠欧欧西。慎。-经验老道的摇摇车司机要开自行车了，请注意躲避-





	开个车

《论旁白是如何杀死主角的》  
他们在医院中醒来。【旁白】  
“？什么声音？”  
漩涡鸣人茫然地环顾四周。当他的视线移到自己的右侧时，他看见了躺在自己身边的宇智波佐助。这让他回想起在终结之谷，战斗结束后佐助躺在他身侧的模样，他想着后者的那滴眼泪，心中充满了外表察觉不到的柔情与暖意。他把这归为两个人的心灵终于互相理解、坦诚，与接受彼此后的友情带来的感动。【旁白】  
“谁在说话？”  
宇智波佐助显然也醒了，他这般说道。同时他的心里正在烦躁着：去他妈的友情，怠惰的吊车尾！【旁白】  
“……”佐助和鸣人同时挣扎着猛跳起来，却在牵扯到伤口时一起呲牙倒了回去。  
“新的敌人？！”鸣人警惕地打量这个过于普通的医院，从查克拉的反馈里了解到医生和护士正在忙于救助其他更严重的伤者，此时这个房间里的的确确只有他们两个人——也许是辉夜那样强大的敌人。  
“佐助，你看到什么异状了吗？”鸣人皱眉问道，“看起来倒没有什么问题。”  
漩涡鸣人如是说着，心里却在想：佐助为什么要说‘去他妈的友情’？说脏话可不是他的风格，不不，佐助为什么要说这句话？难道他依然不想和我做朋友吗？明明我们已经说好了。难道还要再打一场不成？可我只剩一只手了啊。【旁白】  
“我没说！”原本还表情冷淡的佐助恼怒地喊了一句，甚至开了写轮眼来试图找出这个躲在背后作怪的人。  
他撒谎。他就是这么想的。【旁白】  
该死的吊车尾！宇智波佐助的心里还说着，谁和你做朋友。成天朋友朋友的，到底要做到哪个地步才能让你那些满脑子“友情筋”的脑细胞不要再被泡在名为“愚蠢”的细胞液里？！【旁白】  
鸣人目瞪口呆：“佐助……他说的是什么意思？”他有些伤心于那个怪人说的话。  
“大概是转移注意的方法。小心了，鸣人。”佐助满脸严肃地摆出了备战的姿态，让尚在云里雾里的鸣人也不由紧张起来。  
宇智波佐助努力地想转移漩涡鸣人的注意力，好让他不要发现自己脸上被挑破事实的尴尬红晕。【旁白】  
“没有红晕！”佐助咬牙切齿地怒吼。  
好吧，没有红晕。尽管正因为被揭穿心事而尴尬着，但，没有红晕。【旁白】  
佐助满脸阴霾地环顾四周，手上已有电光闪现，看来已经决心要把这个敌人拎出来弄成一团焦炭。  
“唔……”鸣人没眼色劲地盯着佐助白皙的脸半晌，讷讷道，“他说的是真的？”  
虽然佐助不高兴了，可不是友情，又是什么呢。漩涡鸣人心想着。他这辈子还从未把自己和佐助往友情以上的感情上联想过，在他的心里，甚至根本就没有意识到世界上还有另一种感情形态的存在：爱情。【旁白】  
鸣人张大了嘴，他下意识地要把手插进裤袋里找苦无，这才发现自己和佐助都只穿了一身条纹的睡衣，里头甚至连内衣也没穿。  
“佐助！”  
他大叫着，寄希望于这个通常都比他有办法的同龄人做些什么。他下意识地把重点从那个词语上偏离：他和佐助怎么会有这样的关系呢？小樱、小樱还喜欢佐助，他也还喜欢小樱……不不，不管那些，他们明明就是朋友啊！这之中的友谊——全世界都知道了——是货真价实，百分百纯金的友情！【旁白】  
“不要再说出我心里的话了！”鸣人十分坦诚又笨拙地大叫道。  
“……”被抱以期待的佐助只皱着眉不说话，似乎正在思考着这个敌人究竟藏在哪里。  
那个声音毫无接受他的抗议的意思。  
如果事实真是这样，那倒是可以理解了。宇智波佐助心想，也许可以让这个古怪的声音再说几句，看看之后是否能让鸣人开窍。【旁白】  
“……开窍？”鸣人茫然又有些惊诧地四下寻找，对这个似乎能看透他人心思的生人充满了警惕。  
是啊是啊，开窍。宇智波佐助不耐烦地想着，看在天照、月读，还是什么拉面大神、番茄大神的份上，在发生了这么多事以后，还不足以让他明白我一定要斩断这段羁绊的真意吗？【旁白】  
鸣人满脸震惊与受伤地看他：“你还是要斩断？你又要回到过去？”  
佐助移开了脸，为鸣人找重点的能力再一次地想要叹气。  
这事真是太麻烦了。意外撞见这个场景的奈良鹿丸有种掉头就走的冲动，他还在心底郁闷：单从这件事，而不从立场上而言，这事简直就和丁次每餐要吃多少肉一样一清二楚。【旁白】  
佐助和鸣人一齐转头望向只是经过门口的鹿丸，目光如炬：“什么清楚？”  
鹿丸审时度势地摆出了“万岁”的投降手势：“没什么。”  
他想着：是啊，经过这么多事以后，宇智波佐助已经累了，疲倦了，或许还需要安慰……他只想要一个鸣人的亲亲罢了！谁还能对此有意见呢？！【旁白】  
鹿丸硬着头皮在佐助可怕至极的眼神里科普：“这大概不是什么有害的东西，只是个意外发生的小把戏，偶尔会随机发生，纯属忍者世界的自然现象。听说这种事在斑和一代目握手建立村落的那天也发生过。”  
鸣人睁大眼睛：“那这个说的是真话？”  
鹿丸带着隐隐的同情看了他们一眼：“大概是的。总之我会帮你们去找找资料，在此之前，你们最好不要出现在其他人面前，这个术应该是无差别发动的。”  
“那我和佐助也不用分开？”  
“据说这个术通常还有暂时让被施术的主要人物无法离开对方的能力，你们可以尽管试试。”  
说完，奈良鹿丸就步履匆匆地离开了，在他的身后正有一股属于宇智波的黑气不善地弥漫。谁知道呢，他想，听说上次被施这个术的人就在一起了，现在孙子都是上任火影了。【旁白】  
哦。这个情报取悦了宇智波佐助。【旁白】  
“没有。”佐助板着脸说。  
“没有什么？”  
“……没有取悦我。”佐助勉强着自己解释了句。  
“也没有需要亲……那个词。”他更勉强地加了句。  
“亲亲？”漩涡·永远察觉不到氛围·鸣人歪了歪头，“可以是可以，可你真的需要？”  
他盘腿坐在床上，摆出了一贯那副苦于思考的表情。  
“可我们已经亲过了。”他灵机一动。  
“一次。不。令人印象深刻的两次。”  
“我不需要！”佐助愤怒地吼道，在离村以后已经很久没为这样单纯、琐碎的小事而情绪波动到这种地步。  
是的，他不只需要亲亲。宇智波佐助需要更多的快乐才能高兴起来。即使就连他自己也从未想过，但他的身体正在渴求于更多的东西：一个拥抱、一些触碰、一个吻、肌肤的摩擦，以及更深层次的，真正的身体交流。【旁白】  
佐助简直要挑起再一场惊天动地的战斗了，他想要撕破苍穹，震碎大地，掀动大海的深处，唯独不想躺在这里听一个莫名其妙的声音深刻地挖掘他的内心。  
他朝天花板大吼了一句：“我不需要！”  
好吧好吧，他不需要，我们的“从不坦诚男孩”如是说道。【旁白】  
鸣人猛地扑了上去，用失去一只手臂的身体压住佐助，以防他一气之下做出什么召唤须佐能乎来给木叶犁一次地的冲动之举。  
“好啦好啦。”他觉得自己十分体贴地安慰道，“你不需要。”  
佐助用非同一般的自制力控制住了想翻白眼的冲动。  
实际上，“身经百战”“空有一脑子理论毫无实践经验”的漩涡鸣人瞬间就领悟了身体交流的意思，他惊讶的是这个在他心中纯洁无比，似乎从不需要这些基本需求的男孩竟然也会考虑这样的事情。这让他变得亲切，漩涡鸣人满怀欣慰地想。他甚至没有意识到自己根本不在意要和最重要的挚友发生性关系的说法。【旁白】  
这说明了很多事情。【旁白】  
场面尴尬了起来。  
佐助把目光移向窗外，看起来又恢复了那种冷淡的模样，面无表情的脸上看不出任何内心的想法。  
鸣人匆忙解释：“不！佐助，我没有不在意要和你发生性关系这件事！呸！我在意、不不、我不在意，我从没想过和你做那种事！虽然听起来似乎不错——不对！我是说！你真的不用放在心上！我绝对不会和你发生那种关系！我可以向你保证！”  
佐助转头盯着他，没有说话。  
谁需要这种保证！宇智波佐助的心中正泛起愤怒的波涛，他是什么意思？他在心中问着自己：那就是要和其他人做这种事？和谁？樱？那个白眼女孩？还是什么乱七八糟的女人男人？【旁白】  
他的心中充满了消极的想法：说到底，随便什么人都有可能。他需要一个普通的家庭，而不是所谓的来自挚友的爱情！【旁白】  
在古怪的声音声情并茂地说出那个词后，他们两个人都愣了起来。  
鸣人迫切地与佐助交换视线，眼睛里满是惊讶，与懵懂被人揭穿后，那股尘埃落定的坦然。  
“爱情……”他喃喃重复了一遍。  
不只是爱情。宇智波佐助想，他们之间的那种羁绊早已不能用单纯一个感情的词汇用以形容，他不相信鸣人从未感觉到过这点：他们两人与其他任何人建立起的关系，都再也不可能超越过他们彼此的这份。【旁白】  
或许这个怪声并不是什么坏事。【旁白】  
怪声尽职尽责地长篇大论。  
他太过沉默又刻意忽视，而鸣人太过迟钝又善于忍耐，这样的发展下去的结果就如鹿丸所说：一清二楚。他们会就此成为一生的挚友，在彼此的人生交汇、交织、缠绕之后分离，从此状似亲密地成为两条再无重逢的平行线。【旁白】  
宇智波佐助怀着一股无奈、疲倦的心情想着，他们甚至连自身的痛苦也已经成了可以随意翻阅的书来供彼此阅读，一份关系到了这种地步，又能叫做什么呢？【旁白】  
“……我不知道。”鸣人甚至小心而谨慎地说着，“我从未那样想过。”  
“我一直知道我们之间的关系不能只用我和鹿丸、我爱罗，或者其他那些好友之间的关系来定义，但我也无法联想到爱情。”他回想着面对小樱时那股单纯的悸动，和第一次终结之谷时他说出“兄弟”后佐助的反应，“可你却也否认这是亲情。”  
“在你心里也只有这几个词了。”  
“那你呢？你找得到什么词来形容？”  
“……”佐助移开了视线。  
“我……”鸣人用苦恼的声音说，“我一直觉得，你能回到村落，能面对大家，能承认我是你的朋友，就已经是我想过最好的事情，是一直以来的目标。”  
“可你从未具体思考过我们彼此之间的感情。”佐助毫不留情地说道，“你只是像单细胞动物一样被简单的冲动驱使着，却不能想到作为自己本身产生这股冲动的原因。”  
鸣人呆呆地点头：“虽然很生气你这么形容我，但我暂时也想不出什么能反驳的话。”  
“我和你不一样，鸣人。”他说，“我不在乎他人的眼光，不渴求他人的认可，我回到村子也绝非因为你那种需要同伴的理由。”  
“我们已经讨论过这个，或许这次可以讨论得更多。”佐助想着，他们现在甚至没有了任何可以对对方隐瞒的事情，这个世界上已经没有人能比他们彼此更了解对方，包括他们自己。  
“我回来的唯一理由就是仅剩的羁绊。”  
他们都知道这份羁绊落在何人身上。  
“我不需要你需要的那些善意。”  
“可如果他们都不能给你你需要的，”鸣人说，“我又能给你什么呢？”  
“我一直都渴望着能给你你想要的东西，有些你无法否认地需要，有些你不留情地丢弃。你从不说明。即使自认为非常了解你，我也只能靠着一次又一次的猜测与试探给予那些东西。”  
“你要什么？”  
佐助沉默地看着他，紧锁的眉头终于卸了下来，像终结之谷那时最后投降似的难得坦诚，这次却不是向鸣人的执着投降，而是向自己，向一直以来竭力控制自己，竖起高高的墙壁挡住所有人的恶意或真意，甚至连自己也以为他已经再也不需要感情、也不再需要心的自己投降。  
“也许……”  
他俯身吻了他。  
“是这个。”他轻声说。  
这个吻一触而逝，仿佛春天樱花的花瓣落到平静的溪水上。  
其存在时的美丽与逝去时的凄婉甚至叫鸣人不明白缘故地红了眼圈。  
他没有再说出煞风景的话，或作出什么令人头疼的反应。  
“终于……”  
他轻道了句。  
“原来是这样。”  
他们彼此对视着，一股难以言说的情愫在空气中流动。漩涡鸣人把目光集中在那两瓣在白皙皮肤上显得艳丽的红色嘴唇，第一次迫切地渴望着与它的主人纠缠在一起。就像一棵树的两根树枝，一簇根脉相连的花、蘑菇，或是其他什么东西。他只希望他们能靠在一起，好像他们天生就是连体的婴孩，此生还从未分离过地紧紧缠绵，把自己刻入对方的身体、心中，以及往后漫长的生命里。【旁白】  
巧的是，宇智波佐助也正在想着同样的事情。【旁白】  
鸣人下意识地捂住胸口，好像以为这样就能阻止声音发现他在想什么。  
可他的的确确这么想。  
他再度把视线移往佐助，并从那里得到了一个蕴含着同样情感的眼神。  
[一段柔和、轻快的音乐响了起来，听上去就像所有偶像剧里弥漫着粉红泡泡或者细雨蒙蒙的场景里，相爱的恋人对视时一定会出现以渲染气氛的背景乐——而下一个场景往往是相拥或接吻。]  
我是谁？我在哪儿？我为什么出现在这里？一个人存在的意义是什么？带着一群来探望伤者的小伙伴的春野樱和其他人产生了同样的自我质疑。【旁白】  
“看来我们来的正是时候。”佐井笑眯眯地说道。  
他的心里正充满了不熟悉的喜悦，连他自己都不明白理由。他终于理解了之前鹿丸千方百计想阻止他们，又在阻止不成后露出的同情眼神。【旁白】  
啊！有大新闻！搞事搞事！他在心中呐喊。【旁白】  
“……”  
樱默默地往远离佐井的地方移了两步，本着医生的职责十分勉强地说着：“现在你们的伤口还未完全愈合，进行、…咳，进行激烈的运动对身体不益。当然，如果实在忍不住，也一定要动作温和一点。还要记得带套，这是重点，不记得的话，我等下带包给你们……还是，两包？”  
“……小樱！”鸣人目瞪口呆地看着自己暗恋多年的女孩在用试探的语气要为他和一个男人提供套套。  
春野樱快速地说着建议，心里却正在用怪兽模式咆哮：我就知道！我就知道！从他们第一次亲上的那次我就知道！看到了吗？我在咆哮！我在怒吼！我是狂暴状的十尾！这年头想追个帅哥，耗走了迷妹，打倒了痴女，结果竟然败在帅哥的基友身上！这个世界还是不是女人能过的了！我干脆找雏田搭伙过日子好了！【旁白】  
雏田半晌才从过度的打击和震惊中恢复过来：“好、好啊。”她神情恍惚地点头，在小樱满脸的不可置信里对鸣人含泪说着：“祝、祝你和佐助君幸福。鸣人君你一定要幸福！”  
她还没细想自己的事情，只满怀着热泪与哀伤想着，即使自己不能给鸣人幸福，那也一定要让他得到来自他人的幸福。她想着，他们会结婚吗？谁是妻子，谁又来穿白无垢呢？不管怎样，自己一定要成为鸣人最好的后盾，不管是婆家、还是娘家。【旁白】  
啊！婚礼！被这个消息震惊到失去思考能力的其他小伙伴们默契地想着，送什么礼物好呢？有告别单身晚会吗？【旁白】  
“雏田！！”鸣人满怀痛苦地抓头发，不知道事情怎么就突然发展到了这种地步：上一秒他才意识到自己与好友之间的友谊可能不那么单纯，下一秒大家已经在讨论他们俩婚礼的具体情形了。  
“ しヤんなろ（开什么玩笑）——！！”小樱大叫着自己的口头禅，一拳轰倒了整面面向大厅的墙。  
最后竟然是鸣人和佐助在一起了！他们居然还要结婚！她适时在心里咆哮，为大厅里尚不明情况的广大群众提供了一句简洁明了的概括。【旁白】  
啊！漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助公然出柜！大新闻大新闻！世纪大新闻！【旁白】  
他们也在心里咆哮起来。【旁白】  
“过来！”忍无可忍的佐助一把抓住了鸣人的后衣领，飞快地离开了医院。  
他甚至想不起上一次用这种速度落荒而逃是什么时候了。不。宇智波从不落荒而逃。【旁白】  
“快住嘴吧！！”佐助和鸣人同时大叫道。

“……这是哪里？”鸣人在阴冷的寒风中抖了抖，打量着这个阴森的地下洞穴，“大蛇丸的隐藏基地？”  
佐助没有说话，反而背对着他站在阴影处，看不见表情。  
宇智波佐助现在正生气极了。在之前他难得想到那件事情的时候，联想到的场所自然是温暖的阳光，木质地板和榻榻米，安静的午后时光，以及少年的体温与太阳般热烈的味道。绝非眼前这种惨淡到令人想毁天灭地的“伪·大蛇丸基地”。【旁白】  
鸣人眨了眨眼，很快冲上去握住了佐助因为气极想要发作的右手，“这里也很好。”他说，“让我想起你离村后，我第一次找到你的那个蛇窟。”  
那里就和这里一样，充满了阴冷可怖的气息，但因为得知佐助就在那处，便连那种像蛇一样带给人恶感的地方都变得可亲与怀念起来。他一直悔恨自己在那次相遇时没能留下佐助的弱小，因而即使对那种事抱有满脑子自来也灌输的情趣与黄料，但如果能在这里得到佐助的更多，或是给他更多，也都有了一种仿佛能填补遗憾而具有神圣感的意义。【旁白】  
鸣人有些尴尬地搔脸，“我真的没想那么多。”  
“我知道。”佐助说道。  
期待吊车尾能突然开窍，还不如去想到另一个世界后怎么正经地面对那群宇智波。【旁白】  
小辈啊，你瞎啊！——他已经能想象出那群祖宗痛心疾首的脸了。【旁白】  
“不会啊！”鸣人扑到佐助身上惨叫，“你前面还有斑啊！”  
“……”  
宇智波佐助觉得他说的很有道理，即使原本不打算做什么，现在也有了一种异样的感觉。但也不可能发生，他想，在有这个声音存在的情况下，他不可能做什么。【旁白】  
可是能在那种时候听见对方心里真的在想什么，不也很好嘛。漩涡鸣人在心里想着。尽管满脑子理论知识，却还是担心着自己的毫无经验会弄伤佐助。佐助又是个特别爱口是心非的人。他心想。【旁白】  
“弄伤我？口是心非？”佐助捏住了鸣人的下巴，有些恶狠狠地质问。  
“唔……”鸣人艰难地用“嘟嘟嘴”为自己分辩。尽管十分迟钝，但只要接受了，他就能变得比谁都坦诚，“总是要做的嘛。还会有好长的时间。”  
不知道是哪句话打动了佐助，原本对这件事并无热情，也对这种地点、这种状况毫无好感的他也竟有几分认可：在这种时候能得知对方的真实想法说不定十分难得——对一个连理论知识都匮乏的初哥来说。  
他把鸣人按倒在洞穴的石床上，在这种时候变得沉默，只轻轻一划，就让鸣人的病号服往外摊开。  
他决心要给鸣人些教训。【旁白】  
佐助的手微微一僵，万花筒写轮眼与轮回眼不客气地望向阴暗的天花板，“我的想法就不必了。”他语带威胁。  
“诶——”鸣人愤怒地抗议，“那也太不公平了！”  
“而且你又不知道怎么做！”他伸手扯着佐助的纽扣。在这时还只抱着股不服输的气势莽撞行动，直到佐助不耐他笨拙地把自己的衣服扯开，露出内里肌肉线条漂亮而肤色白皙的肉体。  
“你从哪里知道我不知道了？”佐助语气不善。  
“……”鸣人看着他的身体发了一会儿呆，半晌才难得地红着脸嘀咕了一句：“……脸。”  
“……”  
他已经彻底地被想要和这个人融为一体的冲动俘获，好像直到这个时候才不再把佐助当成自己心中那个永远孤独、纯洁的少年，而终于意识到了他已经成长为一个真正的男人，就和自己一样，正渴求着彼此的更多接触。这个想法让他兴奋到胃都隐隐抽搐。【旁白】  
声音尽职尽责。  
“这样……”佐助轻声说了一句，因为垂下的头发而让鸣人无法看清他的表情，只觉得那可能是个浅淡的、单纯的、时隔已久的笑容。  
管他那么多呢！鸣人怀着股心脏快炸裂的激动抱住了佐助，急切又笨拙地摸索他的唇。  
“佐助……”少年元气的声音被欲望染上了不熟悉的沙哑，他的味道里混杂了汗、崩开的伤口处传来的血腥气，还有独属于这个年纪的少年永远在绽放中的热烈气息，仿佛足以凭体温就让两人自燃成灰烬。  
他震颤地感受这股强烈的感情，甚至开始恍惚这股感情到底属于谁，是鸣人的追求，还是自己本身的渴望。  
在鸣人再度缠上来的时候，他分开了那两条晃得让他难受的腿。  
“好了。”他心平气和，甚至带着点儿探索的意思，“接下来，慢慢来。”  
“怎么——”鸣人抗议的话消失在手指突然进入身体的动作里。  
宇智波佐助耐心地开拓那条狭窄的甬道，好像面前的是一道小学时的难题，或者一道怎样都学不会的术法。【旁白】  
什么破比喻！别说愤怒的鸣人了，就连佐助都想大骂。  
他不希望他受伤，即使这样的事情无数地发生在他们之间，但唯独此时他不希望留下那种糟糕的体验。【旁白】  
“住嘴吧！”佐助烦躁地吼着，再也不想听别人再三地解释他的动作有多么生疏笨拙。他的额上甚至流下了一滴汗。  
“……没关系。”鸣人着迷似的吻去那滴汗，在这种情况下也丝毫没有被打扰，只满心充满了膨胀的喜悦。  
“我不会受伤。”他催促着佐助，在心里痛骂为什么佐助过了这么多年还是帅得让人尖叫——不，为什么更让人想要尖叫，他一想到这个人会成为自己的，甚至没想到其他的可能，只有全心意要把自己的所有都给他的热切冲动，“我可是人柱力啊。”  
佐助毫无经验地试探他的承受度，但到底不过是个初次尝试的男孩，在这件事上除了硬件设施没有任何能因超越他人而骄傲的地方。  
“闭嘴！”他堵住鸣人的唇，同时下身挺了进去。  
两人同时痛哼了一声。  
漩涡鸣人现在满心都是“自来也个大骗子！什么舒服到升天什么人间极乐！明明就是纯粹的幻想，还说什么是来源于生活的伟大艺术”。【旁白】  
“……”  
“我出来了。”佐助说了句，就把自己往外面拔。  
“不行！”鸣人三肢并用地缠住他，笨手笨脚地想把那处巨物往回塞，弄得两人都连续在陌生的痛楚与快感里哼哼，“你不准出去。”他还要可怜兮兮地望着佐助说。  
“别动！”佐助咬了咬牙，“接下来发生什么我可不管了！”  
“来吧来吧。”鸣人露出招牌的笑容，腿根却还在发着颤。  
“这以后就回去不了了。”佐助说。  
他们还太过年轻，足以把这件事情当做一个重要的标志，一段新时间的开始来赋以重视。  
“不会回去的！”鸣人肯定地说道，就和每次说出自己的忍道一样表情坚毅。  
佐助微微一动，就俯身随着自己的心意动了起来。他的动作莽撞而满是少年的冲劲，而鸣人把理论忘得一干二净，没搞懂怎么迎合，还一味地扒拉住佐助不放。少年的体热在疼痛与快感里释放、交错、碰撞，把原本的遐想撞得一干二净，直到鸣人的眼泪鼻涕都痛得流出来，还是死命地彼此纠缠。身体被弄得狼狈不堪，心里却满是等待已久的激动与热情。  
在这场堪称搏斗的性爱里，甚至没有话语，只有彼此身体摩擦、碰撞的声音，已经压抑至极的闷哼与呼喊：“佐助……”“鸣人……”  
他们终于暂时放下引领时代的责任，而和其他同龄的少年一样，炙热着融入时代的浪潮，感到世界成了碎片，星星点点地洒落在他们头顶。  
终于结束了。漩涡鸣人松了口气。【旁白】  
倒在一旁的佐助随手掐了一把他的脸，摸了摸那处狼藉的地方，又把自己放了进去。  
“这次，”他郑重其事，“要慢慢来。”  
鸣人点点头，因为佐助握住他脚踝，把他的脚往上提起的姿势弄得有些羞耻。  
“换、换一个！”他的舌头都在打结。  
“不。”佐助干脆利落。  
他甚至理直气壮地提要求：“把另一只腿也缠上来。”  
鸣人拼命摇头，一脸“我的女神说了‘屁股’”的那种震惊。  
佐助也不再纠缠，他这次耐心十足，不着急地在鸣人身体里寻找那处快感的源泉。  
“啊！”鸣人明显地抖了一下，眼睛睁得极大，好像还在那股突然的震颤里回不过神。  
佐助挑了挑眉，在鸣人来得及反应以前，对那处再度施以狂风暴雨。  
鸣人被他捅得泣不成声，像刺猬一样蜷缩成一团，又被佐助时而强迫时而温和的触碰展开身体，到最后十分自觉地把腿缠了上去，既难受又痴缠地催促着：“再、再快点……”  
“还真是……”佐助轻声说了一句，到这种时候还不忘了彻底打消鸣人之前的那个念头：“你也就适合这个位置了。”  
“谁、谁被这样都是一样的。”鸣人努力地辩解，却已经被佐助弄得多泄了一次，不自觉地缩在后者的怀里打着颤。  
再说，来日方长呢。漩涡鸣人在心里嘟哝。【旁白】  
佐助更深地捅了进去：“来日方长？”  
“呜！”鸣人抓紧了身下的衣服，被突然加快的力道弄得有些难以呼吸，“这个声音……啊……怎么还不消失……”  
“你不是很高兴它存在么？”  
“可……可它又不说你舒不舒服……”  
宇智波佐助有几分好笑，还有谁能让他愿意做这种事情呢？因而，又有谁还能给予他这以上的快乐，从身体到心灵，心甘情愿地承认这就是他的归宿、港口，与能带给灵魂巨大震动的某种存在？【旁白】  
“……”这个声音真是十分智能。  
“太好了！”在佐助表情不善的时候，鸣人笑着抱住了他，他的护额早已在医院的时候就被取下，金色的头发就和它表面上看上去的一样，柔软、细密，就连摸上去都有种在抚摸阳光下松松软软的棉被的感觉。  
“这大概就是我最想要给你的东西，是我能给你最好的东西。”鸣人说着，“虽然之前一直没有意识到，但其实你对于我而言，也是同样的存在。”  
佐助沉默了半晌，最后笑了起来：“吊车尾。”他轻说了一句。  
鸣人笑着和他接吻。  
“哇，之前在很多时候心里有的这种情绪，”他认认真真地捂住胸口，满脸严肃的思考神情，“就是想吻你吧。”  
佐助倔强地控制住了自己不翻白眼。

“诶，你说。”鸣人趴在床上突发奇想。  
“什么？”佐助看着被子以下鸣人蔓延进去的赤裸脊背，漫不经心地应了一声。  
“鹿丸说初代目和斑也中过这个术，那他们——”  
“够了！快住嘴！”佐助痛苦地捂眼，恨不得给迅速开始联想的大脑来个月读。  
“唔……”鸣人搓了搓脸，“因为不是说了上两个中术的人的孙子是……那个吗？我还以为……还有其他的功能呢。”  
“……什么？”佐助不动声色地问了句。  
“就是生孩子呀。”鸣人大大咧咧地说道。  
“……”  
他们一起转头望向窗外/墙壁，‘脸红会传染的啊！’，并在心里这般默契地咆哮。【旁白】  
“怎么你还在啊！”鸣人已经放弃挣扎了，不如说，他对这个声音已经有了些许的感情，产生了那种“因相亲而结识后，幸运地发现对方就是百分百契合的恋人的那种小夫妻心里常有的，看之前觉得歪脖子大脸只会瞎说的媒婆也顺眼起来”的好感。  
而佐助想的更多的是，尽管无法阻止怪声仿佛什么都知道的揭露真相，但它是否会在另一对人中术的时候把他们的事说出去呢。  
千手柱间和宇智波斑没有为彼此生孩子。【旁白】  
怪声恰如其分地为他解答。  
“不要用这种奇怪的句式啊！”鸣人第一次为自己的脑内小剧场羞耻起来。  
而在佐助决心翻天覆地要把它找出来灭口的时候，怪声机智地救了自己一次。  
因为色诱术是漩涡鸣人独创的。【旁白】  
“……”  
“……”  
“不好。”鸣人把脸埋进被子里，“脑子里出现奇怪的画面了。”  
原本对孩子既无期待也无执念的佐助也被这句话弄出了奇怪的联想。  
——其内容足以让刚开荤的两个初哥脸红无比。  
“不要——”听他胡说。佐助试图让场面冷静下来。  
“试试吧！”鸣人猛然抬起脸，爬到佐助的身上满脸的期待，“不知道行不行呢，好在我查克拉量多。”  
“……哦？”佐助竭力让自己表现得冷淡一点。  
……  
会忍术的人真会玩。【旁白】  
怪声在最后做出了总结。  
不。还是干掉它吧。佐助拔刀。

 

最后  
“喂！”九尾无聊地托腮，“可以申请换个房子吗？”  
“不行。没有户口的黑户只能接受强制性分配房。”六代目淡定回复。  
九尾：“……”MDZZ


End file.
